


Pidge is a (Fluffy) Girl

by Saasan



Series: Pidge is a Girl and Lance is a Dork [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Really it's just fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: A collection of little fluff scenes I couldn't fit into my Pidgance stories but are fun little things I think (hope) people will enjoy.  <3#morevoltronfluff2k18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two dweebs.

“Do you know what the only downside to dating you is?”

Pidge raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“I don’t get to flirt with other girls anymore,” Lance sighed theatrically. Pidge’s expression was the epitome of are-you-seriously-stupid-enough-to-say-that, which was quite fair and Lance both expected and accepted it.

“Before you rightfully murder me, I’d like to clarify,” Lance said, silencing the incredulous Pidge with a raised hand. She crossed her arms but said nothing, and that was a definite win. Lance pressed his finger tips together and looked at Pidge with a serious and steady expression. “I like pickup lines.” Pidge snorted and her lip quivered. Another win. “They are my hobby, you know. And you, my dearest Pigeon, are very much too good to use them on. So, that’s it. All of the downside. I think I got a pretty damn good deal.”

Pidge nodded slowly. “Okay then. Changing the subject now: do you like gardening?”

“Uh, I guess…?”

“Then plant tulips right here.”

It took Lance a complete ten seconds to comprehend her meaning. Tulips. Tu-lips. Two-lips. _Right here_. He made an unmanly squeak.

“Pidge,” he said in a shaky voice, “I don’t think I’ve ever been more turned on.”

“Are you _kidding_ me? Are you f—” she began.

Lance proceeded to plant enough tulips to convince her that he was, in fact, perfectly serious.

And that was how it came to be that every few months a tall Cuban with bright eyes would saunter into a bar, grin cheekily at a diminutive but spunky Italian, and casually try his hand at picking her up. She would let him buy her drinks, respond with relatively cutting (but incredibly witty) comebacks, and he would laugh and simply try again. His persistence never failed to impress and amuse the other patrons and wouldn’t you know it—by the end of the night, that cocky Cuban ended up leaving with the Italian girl on his arm.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge learns the horrors of Lance's dating history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you people love the fluff! I might have to indulge you. <3

“Have you ever thought about how many memes we’re missing out on?” Lance said. He was lying on his back on the grass, soaking up the light green sky, head nestled in his hands.

Pidge pressed back a laugh. “Are you worried?” she asked. She was sitting next to him, cross-legged and enjoying the downtime. It was a wonderfully calm planet, warm and pleasant and it felt like an early day in May back home. The light breeze smelled of flowers. Idyllic.

Lance rolled onto his side and looked at her seriously. “Of course I’m worried. Can you imagine how out of date I’m going to be? I’m not going to be the cool uncle anymore. I’m going to be,” he paused dramatically, “uncool. Boring. A _normie_.”

Pidge patted his arm reassuringly. “Don’t worry, babe. You already are.”

“Oi!” he cried.

She giggled helplessly as he swatted at her and they tussled on the grass.

“Take it back! Take it back!” he said, but he was laughing too. “You are the meanest girlfriend I’ve ever had. And,” he reflected, “the nicest one.”

“And the only one?” she asked with a grin.

“Not at all. There was Jessica in second grade. One day at recess she said ‘You’re my boyfriend’ and so I figured that I must be,” he said. He nodded assent to Pidge’s scandalized comment of “Very forward!” and continued. “She dumped me two days later after I kissed her. I understand that it was ‘gross’ but honestly, all I did was lick her lips.” Pidge laughed hard and he pretended to be offended. “I’ll have you know, Miss Holt, that I was using all my vast kissing knowledge to the utmost, and it was very sweet of me to try.”

“Such a gentleman,” Pidge agreed.

He nodded. “Precisely. I’m afraid that kiss somewhat dampened my reputation, so I didn’t have another girlfriend until 8th grade. Alice, we lasted two weeks. She held hands with Derrick in the lunchroom, so of course that was the end of that,” he concluded.

“Naturally,” Pidge said. “She was a ho, and Lance don’t play with no hos.”

“Now, now, let’s not go shaming anyone. Derrick had a really cool skateboard, so I mean can you blame her?”

“Waaaait,” Pidge said, her eyes narrowing. “How am I meaner than Alice the-skateboard-loving, hand-holding-cheater?”

“It was a _really_ cool skateboard.”

“Well, you pilot a giant, mecha space lion and you fight aliens, so I bet you’re cooler than Derrick now,” Pidge pointed out reasonably.

“I guess we’ll have to see if space lions are cooler than memes,” he sighed.

“Yes, Alice might have some competition.”

“Pidge, you’d dump me for Derrick?!” Lance cried. “See you really are my meanest girlfriend!”

“I said _might_ ,” Pidge laughed. “I haven’t seen his skateboard yet.”

“Continuing on,” Lance said with great dignity, “we have Brooklyn. I gave her roses for our 1 month anniversary and she said she didn’t realize we ‘were that serious’, at which point I was beginning to appreciate the forthright candor of Jessica. I determined to be less serious in the future, and the result was that Rebecca and Jordan confronted me about cheating on them, which was particularly awkward because I hadn’t realized I was dating _either_ of them. Then there was April, who—“

“Okay, but no seriously, how am I meaner than Brooklyn?” Pidge interrupted.

“Well, I hadn’t been _dating_ her, obviously.”

“Yikes.”

“Yikes indeed,” Lance said solemnly.

“See, now I think you’re just fishing for sympathy,” Pidge laughed.

Lance clutched at his chest. “I lay my heart at her feet and she scoffs at it!” he cried. “All the details of my sordid past and she only laughs!”

Pidge wiped away tears of amusement from her eyes. “I’m beginning to think I’m your only real girlfriend,” she said.

Lance smirked. “You caught me. Okay if we keep it that way? I promise I’m _much_ better at kissing now,” he teased and wiggled his eyebrows as he puckered his lips.

Pidge nodded with a shy blush, leaned forward, and swiped her tongue across his lips. “ _Much_ better,” she agreed.

Lance wiped his lips with the back of his hand as Pidge laughed. “See?!” he cried. “So mean to me!”

Pidge apologized with a proper kiss. “So nice,” she corrected him, and Lance had to agree.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Lance's heart. Gone too soon.
> 
> I'm *pretty* sure space lions are cooler than memes. Definitely cooler than skateboards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday--maybe soon, maybe in the distant future--the Paladins of Voltron will return to Earth. Before that happens, Lance and Pidge set a few rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way longer than it should have to decide that the Voltron universe has our various Earth fandoms. Slav could tell us what the probability of that is. I love that freaky space weasel.

“I’m gonna miss this when we get home,” Lance said with a vague gesture. He was lying on his back, face mask in place, sipping on some tea and absentmindedly petting Paladin, their misshapen stuffed lion.

Pidge was sitting on the edge of his bed, clipping her toenails. “Um, okay? Gonna miss what exactly?”

“Voltron, the Castle, you being in my room. All of it.”

Pidge could understand missing Voltron. Piloting the Green Lion was a rewarding experiencing and the crew was like family. As much as she ached for Earth, she knew she’d miss so much from her time in space. There was one problem with what Lance had said, however. “You planning to dump me?”

Lance sat up immediately. “ _Never_. Never ever.”

Pidge grinned to herself at the instantaneous seriousness of his answer. “Why are you kicking me out of your room then?”

“I’m not kicking you out! I’m just, um, not making any assumptions,” he explained awkwardly. “It’s not like I ever asked you to move in with me, and we’ve never talked about _us_ on Earth.”

“Well,” she considered. “I appreciate you not making assumptions. So, in the interest of future-planning, let’s lay down some ground rules.”

Lance nodded eagerly and sat up straighter.

“Two sinks in the master bathroom,” she said. And resumed trimming her nails.

Lance waited for a minute. “…is that it?”

“Lance, honey, if you think I’m going to jeopardize our relationship because we might—scratch that, _will_ —argue about who moved your favorite coconut-apple-infusion-hydration-age-defying-cream, you’ve never met me. Two sinks,” she repeated.

“Two sinks,” he confirmed. “Anything else?”

She pursed her lips and considered. “That’s the main thing. I’ll let you know if I think of something else. You?”

“Only one thing: you spend at least the first two weeks in our place without leaving. We’ve got a lot of binge-watching to get caught up on, and I don’t want any spoilers if I can help it, so! Binge-watching is the No. 1 priority.”

“Oh my god,” Pidge said, her facing covered with a dawning horror, “there has to be like 50 more Marvel movies by now.”

“I know right?!” Lance cried. “And at _least_ a dozen Star Wars ones.”

“And that’s just the movies! Think about all the games we’re behind on!”

“I think about that every day,” Lance said solemnly.

Pidge clasped Lance’s tea-free hand. “We have _one_ day to say hi to our families, and then we’re buying all the movies and games we can get our hands on within a 12 hour period before we are locking ourselves in a room with a TV and a bed.”

“Plus Paladin needs a two parent home,” Lance pointed out.

“Then it’s agreed?” asked Pidge.

 “Agreed,” he said, and they sealed their pact with a kiss.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has no problem clipping her toenails in front of Lance. I'm pretty sure she did that kind of thing even before they started dating. 
> 
> I have ideas for two more fluff drabbles! We'll see when I get to them. I'm on a reading binge of Sherlock/Watson fic right now. I don't even watch the show and I love this pairing. I used to read _tons_ (all?) of the original stories. I totally had a crush on Sherlock. XD My nickname in grade school was Sherlock, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many of these drabbles I'll make, but I'll post 'em as they come to me. I have at least two more to do. *shrug* 
> 
> I love you people so much. *^*
> 
> Also....I just posted something that not only didn't have smut, but actually fits the G rating category! Who knew I had it in me?!


End file.
